The Shaman
The Shaman is an old friend of Frank, who lives in Realm III, the Spirit Realm, whom Frank calls upon to assist in his effort to cure Dade of his terminal illness in the episode WORST FILM EVER (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL). During his first appearance, Frank refers to him as a brother from another mother, suggesting they were really close to each other. "Alpha Centurion" makes an appearance in the book Francis of the Filth. About Whenever the Shaman is not exercising his strengths as a spiritual healer, he slumbers in a filled bathtub in a room in Realm III, the Spirit Realm. His physical body is smaller than Frank, but has the build similar to Prometheus, making him much more intimidating. His fighting style involves a plunger he uses proficiently, as he was able to defeat Frank with ease. He is tied with Prometheus with being one of the strongest human beings in physical strength. He plans to avenge the human race and destroy Chin-Chin. History He appears in the original version of CHIN CHIN (ちんちん). He was locked in Frank's closet, and when released, he started crying in fear, implying that he suffered heavy traumatic situations while being inside. He then started to remember his moments with Frank, something that makes Frank very uncomfortable, as the Shaman also heavily suggests that he and Frank have had an intimate relationship. The Shaman also is quite aware of Chin-Chin and his power, showing fear when Frank trusted him to bring the Dark Lord if he doesn't stop his harassment. Frank makes up his mind to complete the summon, causing Chin-Chin to appear. Chin-Chin then had his way with The Shaman, a sight that was too much for even the Filthiest of the Frankus. However, by some miracle, Shaman managed to survive his life-threatening encounter with Chin-Chin, and retreated to his home realm of Realm iii, where he resides to this day. In the episode WORST FILM EVER, Frank travels to his home to enlist his aid in curing Dade of disease. When brought to Dade, he is shocked, saying he has never seen anything like his condition, then tries and fails to cure him. In his anger, Frank attempts to fight him with a frying pan but is easily subdued by the Shaman's beautiful muscles. He has also appeared in the RAT CHEF video, lured by Fake Frank into his kitchen and being forced to eat his rat quesadillas. He was disgusted by this, which Frank replied that it was his family's recipe. It is currently unknown if the Shaman was aware that Frank being an impostor. The Shaman made a return in the "ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS" episode, under the alias Alpha Centurion where he fights Brock Lee and Drone. He has won 300,000 of the races and has lost 2. Alongside Drone, he is one of the two contenders of the Crawfish Olympics that were late to the races. After beating up Brock Lee, Drone was called in by Brock for backup and blasted the Shaman with avalanche missiles, injuring him. He later appears in "WORST ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST", unexpectedly walking into Frank playing with two dead pigeons in the bathtub. He is subsequently disgusted by the sight but still decides to happily play with Frank momentarily. He then realizes the true gravity of the situation and freaks out, threatening Frank that he will call PETA. Frank uses this opportunity to educate Shaman on the hypocrisy of animal rights groups, as well as individual activists, which Shaman later describes as "profound". They continue to play with each other and the two dead pigeons in the bathtub happily ever after. Abilities # Muscular Physique # Able to cure most diseases # Can use the plunger as melee weapons # Can use broccoli in combat # Can sympathize with emotional individuals # Short, stern stature Major Battles * The Shaman vs. Dade (Outcome: Escaped) * The Shaman vs Frank (Outcome: Won) * The Shaman vs. Brock Lee (Outcome: Interrupted by Drone) * The Shaman vs. Drone (Outcome: Lost) Quotes * "How come we never look each other in the eyes anymore when we make love?" * "You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes," * "What do you seek, aside from these beautiful muscles?" * "Take me to the diseased and I shall fix him." * "Frank... What is this?" * "Why are you always playing with dead animals, Frank?" * "What's wrong with him!?" Trivia *The Shaman's alias, " ", is the namesake of two fictional superheroes published by DC Comics. *The Shaman seems to become weakened seeing dead animals as you can see in WORST ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST . Category:Characters Category:Frank's Friends Category:Gods Category:Crawfish Racers